


Absolutely Beautiful

by CURUS



Series: Marco Bodtom Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marco Bodtom Week, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP without Porn, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/CURUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an equal amount of admiration between them. They always vocalized this admiration, this love that they had toward one another, not just physically, but also emotionally. Trading praises between kisses embraces, breaths mingling together. It was always Jean and Marco’s favorite kind of sex. </p><p>Day 4 of Marco Bodtom Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm REALLY behind on Marco Bodtom Week! Here's something thrown together for Day 4 with the prompt being Worship.

There isn’t a single day where Jean was tired of sex with his boyfriend. More than just sex, really. As much as he enjoys the reckless, shameless, and rough nights together where they end up tangled in the sheets, out of breath, and covered in purple hickies and red lines along their skin, Jean enjoyed _making love_ to Marco. Taking their time, mapping out every inch of their bodies, remembering every dip and curve, every dimple or scar, knowing their most sensitive of places on each other’s bodies.

There’s an equal amount of admiration between them. They always vocalized this admiration, this love that they had toward one another, not just physically, but also emotionally. Trading praises between kisses embraces, breaths mingling together. It was always Jean and Marco’s favorite kind of sex.

It isn’t too late in the evening, the two men having just returned from having dinner with friends. Work had kept them both busy, with Jean’s regular almost-12 hour shifts at the eye doctor’s office and Marco’s job at the vet as well as being a writer with a deadline approaching in three months. Not only did it keep them busy from friends, but also each other. Jean always had to leave at 6 am and Marco, despite having a later shift, would always wake up in time to get some coffee and breakfast ready for his boyfriend. He would also make some lunch for Jean to take, slipping a note inside the box from time to time. They would try to squeeze in a conversation while Jean ate breakfast but it’s a little hard to have a conversation with a still half-asleep Marco, the writer always being slow to wake in the morning. So, most conversations were Jean teasing Marco’s drowsiness and Marco insisting that he wasn’t falling asleep despite the fact that his eyes weren’t open. As soon as breakfast was done, Jean would wash his plate, grab his lunch, and steal a few sleepy kisses from Marco before rushing off, and Marco would crawl right back to bed for another hour or two before he had to wake up again.

Having a weekend off together, instead of catching up on sleep, the two had taken a day out, strolled through Trost, and had met with their friends for dinner. It was pleasant, sure, but through the day, with their occasionally sweet kisses and warm hugs, Jean had felt a tug in his chest periodically. The familiar pull and tingle in his fingertips that he would feel whenever he craved to have those sweet nights with Marco.

And so, as soon as they were home, Jean grabbed Marco’s hand, lacing their fingers together and getting the brunette’s attention. They didn’t say anything; they didn’t have to. All Jean had to do was guide Marco closer to him until they traded a slow, gentle, and loving kiss. Broad and dark hands rested on a curved waist, and long, graceful arms wound themselves around the brunette’s neck, draped loosely and one hand toying with Marco’s short hair.

Still by the front door, the blonde turned them just slightly until he could hold his boyfriend against the wall beside the entrance, pulling his arms back in so he could run the palms of his hands along Marco’s chest, feeling the muscles even through the shirt he wore. There was something about the brunette’s body that always made Jean’s heart skip a few beats, how he could feel all of Marco’s hard work to keep himself in shape yet never once using his strength for the wrong reason. Marco was always gentle, always careful with everything he did. It just made Jean fall even harder for his boyfriend.

“Jean…” With a gentleness equal to his touch, Marco’s voice brushed against Jean’s lips as he murmured the name. Slender painter’s fingers twitched against the brunette’s chest and Jean lightly gripped Marco’s shirt as he looked up to meet with the warm chocolate colored eyes watching him. Marco’s thumbs gently rubbed the hip bones that protruded beneath the blonde’s skin before slipping under the shirt Jean wore and slowly tracing the dip that flowed beneath the tight skinny jeans. “Can we move to the bedroom?”

That was all that had to be said, and Jean soon found Marco beneath him, both of them rid of their shirts and lost in their passionate kisses, feeling their hearts beating in time and their hands clasped together, fingers laced tight with Marco’s being pinned to the mattress.

“You’re so beautiful…” Jean whispered, trailing kisses down his boyfriend’s slender neck, “Do you have any idea just how amazing you look, Marco?” He felt the pulse beneath his lips quicken and it made him smile knowing that such obvious facts could excite Marco. Beneath his fingers, he felt Marco’s hands flex. Marco always felt a little flustered and nervous whenever Jean began admiring his body.

Sitting up, the blonde gave his lover a warm smile and slowly unlaced their fingers, releasing Marco’s hands entirely and running the tips of his fingers down the broad palms, reaching the other’s wrists and sending tingles along Marco’s skin. Honey eyes followed the invisible trail his fingers left. He traced along Marco’s arms, reaching the bend of his elbows and meeting with the toned biceps that flexed under his touch. Jean gave a soft sigh while Marco gave a slight tremble, the brunette’s lips twitching into a smile as Jean’s touch tickled his skin. A small laugh bubbled from Marco’s chest and Jean couldn’t help but chuckle with him, the former’s laugh being too infectious to resist.

When Jean’s hands reached Marco’s chest, the two fell into a mutual silence, yet both still holding faint smiles. A hum came from Jean as he flattened one palm over the freckled man’s chest, right over his heart, while the other hand ran a little lower. The blonde’s eyes were drinking up the sight before him, the sight of Marco lying beneath him with his arms still rested above his head, and he chewed his lip as he let a finger circle a dark nipple, the nub hardening and a gasp coming from the brunette. “I never get tired of looking at you, angel.” Jean murmured, his other hand sliding down to tease at his boyfriend’s other nipple, and he watched Marco’s arms slide a little lower on the bed, hands lightly clutching at the bed sheet. “You’re a work of art, Marco.” The blonde murmured, leaning down to kiss at the freckled chest, “An absolute masterpiece. Especially these beautiful stars on your skin.” Lightly pinching at one nub, Jean gave a slow lick to the other and Marco gasped again, a high pitched squeak coming out with it. He continued teasing the sensitive spots, alternating between the two until he had Marco arching into his mouth.

The kisses began moving south, hands following the curve of Marco’s sides while Jean’s lips brushed the toned abdomen that was decorated with the freckled Jean loved so much. Hooking his fingers on Marco’s jeans, a warm tongue traced the happy trail that disappeared beneath the jean material. A warm kiss was planted beside the trail of dark hair, another kiss placed just lower, and lower, creating a path over the tent in Marco’s pants. A small squeak came again and Jean bit back a grin as he nuzzled Marco’s clothed erection. He heard his lover moan soft and he placed another open-mouthed kiss on the bulge, settling himself between Marco’s legs.

Marco whimpered as Jean continued to put his attention on the tension between his trembling legs. His hands still held on to the sheet and he was panting quietly, trying to hold back another moan. Hands gripped his thighs and he dared to look down only to drop his head back onto the pillow, moaning as he felt Jean start to kiss and bite at his inner thighs through the jeans he wore. Jean loved Marco’s thigh, he loved how they were thick and strong, loved the way they would tremble and struggle to hold Marco up whenever they had sex or made love together. Pearly white teeth bit down and Marco couldn’t help but cry out. Jean had to hold his lover’s legs apart, feeling them trying to close around his head. As he gripped Marco’s thighs, he let his fingers dig into them, hard enough that Marco hissed at the pain but surely didn’t complain. After another harsh bite to Marco’s thigh, Jean slowly sat up and took a look at his boyfriend.

Marco was still holding on to the bedsheet, open and waiting Jean’s next move, and his eyes were lidded, a little drunk and dazed by the sweet words Jean had just poured over him while his cheeks were tinted with a light blush. Marco was left a little breathless, the simple kisses given to him by Jean being enough to excite him, and he craved more, so much more.

“Jean…” The name was breathed out again and Marco pushed himself onto his elbows until he was sitting up, cupping Jean’s jaw and pulling him into a long and deep kiss that stole the blonde’s breath away. As he pulled away, the freckled brunette swiped his tongue against his lover’s bottom lip and he sighed somewhat shakily, “I want you.” He murmured softly, “Please. I want you to make me feel so good that I’m shaking from head to toe. Please, Jean…”

 _‘Please’_ was the word that always got to Jean’s head. It always made him dizzy whenever Marco pleaded for him. He would kiss and touch and nip and lick at his partner’s body, that single word being gasped into the air as the last of their clothes came off and were tossed aside carelessly.

With his chest pressed against a broad back, Jean held Marco by the waist, feeling his every breath under his palm. He placed a kiss to Marco’s shoulder, grinding his hard cock between his freckled cheeks and making the brunette gasp, “I know just how to make you feel good, baby. Just relax and let me take good care of you, okay?” He saw his partner give a small nod before he held out his hand, silently asking for Marco to hand him the lube he grabbed from the bedside table. The cap popped as he opened it and as he spread the slick gel over his length, he hissed with pleasure from the touch and spent a moment just stroking himself until Marco squirmed and whined, complaining that it wasn’t fair that Jean was already touching himself. Chuckling, Jean capped the lube again and tossed it aside before he pulled himself up against Marco’s back, “Okay, baby. I didn’t forget you.” He kissed a freckled shoulder once more before he reached around to Marco’s thighs. His hand was still slick with lube and he felt Marco shiver as he slipped his hand between his legs, prying them apart and wiping the remaining lube off on Marco’s thighs.

The lube made the slide of Jean’s cock feel amazing as he slipped between the freckled thighs of his lover. His hands remained on Marco’s thighs, using the hold to pull himself forward as he started a slow pace. Together, the two were slowly reduced to panting messes. Marco’s sensitive thighs held themselves together, giving Jean a wonderful tightness around his cock as he slowly fucked them. With the pace slowly picking up, Jean’s nails bit into Marco’s skin and the brunette whimpered at the sensation. Jean’s name spilled from his lips as those nails dragged along his skin and Jean moaned as Marco’s thighs tightened around his length. “Shit, Marco…” The blonde whispered and he slowly began thrusting even harder, hands trembling as he scratched at the thighs and making Marco whimper and occasionally sob Jean’s name.

Jean’s hips begin to lose their rhythm, holding Marco tight as he fucked his thighs relentlessly. Hearing Marco gasping and moaning, he slid his hand up until he grasped Marco’s dripping cock, pumping and stroking it in time with his thrusts. The brunette gave a small cry and his thighs pressed closer together. “J-Jean, ‘m gonna come! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” He begged and Jean gave a low growl as he thrusted faster, feeling the tension coiling in his own abdomen.

Marco was the one who came first, Jean’s name coming out in a quiet sob and coming in Jean’s hand. Jean whispered quiet praise into his ear and held Marco’s thighs together to keep things tight around himself until he finally came, his come coating Marco’s thighs.

As they lay together, completely spent, Jean let Marco catch his breath while he ran his hands along the thighs he loved so much. As he held his boyfriend close, he smiled and leaned up until he brushed his lips against Marco’s ear, “Told you, baby. You’re absolutely beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so behind please forgive me!! I really wanted to keep up but I also have a paper and project due tomorrow night. However, I WILL finish all the prompts. I have ideas for Day 5 and I DEFINITELY have Day 6 ready (it's not JeanMarco tho sorry) so wait for me! I'll have days 5, 6, and 7 soon. 
> 
> For now, you can visit me on [tumblr](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/) and of course please go check out the [Bottom Bodt Brigade](http://bottombodtbrigade.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
